711
Evan and Quentin summon Angelique from hell to help them fight Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : This is no ordinary night at Collinwood, for once before, in 1897, two desperate men and a child who was their unwitting pawn, sought the Devil's help. Now, incredibly, time has reeled backwards, and that horrifying night is being relived again. Evan sends Sandor to chase after Jamison. After he runs out, Quentin tells Evan he must leave, they have gone too far because there is something in the fire. Evan looks into the fire and sees Angelique, smiling. Act I Evan demands Angelique tell them who she is and begins asking questions, but Angelique either deflects their questions or answers them cryptically, asking her own questions instead. Evan introduces himself, but Angelique is much more interested in Quentin, particularly once he mentions his enemy, Barnabas Collins, with whom Angelique is obviously acquainted. Evan demands Angelique tell them who she is, but she tells him there is nothing he needs to know except that she has powers over people, and demonstrates this by causing him to start to choke. Quentin asks her to release Evan and she begins to flirt with him. She says The Cottage will do quite nicely as a place for her to stay, correctly guessing that Quentin has previously brought women there. She says if she is discovered, she will just be "another of Quentin Collins' women", if she is beautiful enough. Quentin assures her she is and Evan starts babbling on again, only to have Angelique tell him if he doesn't shut up, she will shut him up for a long time. She fades away. Act II After searching the cottage, Quentin and Evan give up looking for Angelique. Sandor returns, reporting Jamison is safe at home. Sandor asks about the ceremony, but Evan tells him nothing happened at all. Evan asks Sandor when he will complete the forgery and sends him off to work on it. Quentin and Evan talk about Angelique, Quentin wonders how she knew so much about them and Evan wants to send her back to Hell, but Quentin does not think they can send her back. Quentin says she cannot be sent back, and at least she is their ally. As he speaks of her, Angelique's laughter is heard. At The Old House, Barnabas catches Sandor in the act of forging Edith's will. Sandor begs Barnabas not to turn him over to the police, and Barnabas tells him he just needs some guidance. Sandor leaves and Barnabas grabs Josette's music box from the mantle and also leaves. Omce he is gone, Angelique appears, saying she is still thinking about Barnabas, and still hates Josette. Act III In front of Collinwood, Evan says good night to Quentin, saying soon Collinwood will be his home. Quentin says this is true if Sandor does his job well and quickly. Evan says he will do anything for money, which causes Quentin to ponder what motivates Angelique. Once inside, Quentin wakes Rachel Drummond, who has fallen asleep while reading at the fireplace. He starts to flirt with her as Barnabas walks in. Rachel is aghast Barnabas has caught them in what was starting to be a tender moment and Quentin tells him he was getting ready for bed, that it was very late for visitors. Barnabas says he was there to see Rachel and Quentin leaves them alone. As he gives her the music box as a gift, Angelique appears outside the window. Barnabas becomes aware of something and goes to the window, but Angelique has vanished, then turns his attention back to Rachel, telling her part of Josette's story. Back at the cottage, Angelique searches frantically for something as Barnabas and Rachel continue chatting, Barnabas continuing the story of "the original Barnabas" and Josette, avoiding the word suicide and telling her as romantic a story as possible. Meanwhile, Angelique has made a doll from some yarn and begins to choke it, whispering in the doll's ear as she does. Back at Collinwood, Rachel begins to choke, then pass out, but as she does, she says "Widow's Hill ... don't make it happen again". Barnabas is scared. Memorable quotes : Angelique: What time is this? : Evan: Midnight. : Angelique: Yes, of course. But which of many midnights is it? ---- : Evan: Who are you? : Angelique: I'm obviously the one you sent for. And who are you? ---- : Evan: Madame, if you will allow me to interrupt you... : Angelique: No Mr. Hanley! I will not permit it! ---- : Angelique: After all, we're all on the same side. My side. ---- : Quentin: I am only trying to avoid trouble. : Angelique: Oh Quentin, it is too late for that. If you wanted to avoid trouble, you shouldn't have sent for me! ---- : Angelique: It's often those closest to us become our bitterest enemies. ---- : Angelique: Are you a lawyer too? : Quentin: No. I’m merely a man of larger expectations than life has hitherto offered me. ---- : Angelique: Quentin Collins, I am very grateful to you for having helped to bring me here. And I want you to know — from now on, you and I have the same enemy. : Quentin: Thank you. : Evan: Don’t thank her yet! Not until we know a little more about who she is, and what she’s up to. : Angelique: Did you say something? ---- : Quentin (as Evan is choking): What have you done to him? : Angelique: Nothing more than I do with my friends when they annoy me. With my enemies, I can be even more ruthless! ---- : Evan: Really Quentin, for someone with your, shall we say, blemished history, you are curiously innocent. ---- : Quentin: (to Barnabas) Apparently no night is too dark or no hour too late to keep you from visiting. ---- : Quentin: How did she Angelique know that? About my women? How did she know that? : Evan: Perhaps just by looking at you, Quentin. ---- : Quentin: Whoever she is, for whatever reason she's come here, wherever she is right now, our Angelique, our ally, our beautiful black-hearted child of the angels, is planning to stay. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond → * ← Thayer David as Sandor → * ← Lara Parker as Angelique → * ← Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley → * ← David Selby as Quentin Collins → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 712. * First episode written by Violet Welles, the only woman to write for the original series. This is the first episode credited to Violet Welles. She had been doing some ghostwriting on DS for Gordon Russell prior to this. * Lara Parker returns to the cast after an absence of 45 episodes. * This episode brings together for the first time Jonathan Frid, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Lara Parker and David Selby, the same four cast members who would reunite 43 years later in the 2012 Dark Shadows film directed by Tim Burton. This will occur another ten times during the original series in 732, 867, 955, 1016, 1021, 1024, 1027, 1029, 1041, 1056. Story * It seems Evan wasn't expecting Angelique to rise from the flames. Just who was he expecting? suspect a particular demon that he was been consorting with, such as Nicholas Blair's Diabolos, or perhaps the devil himself. * The relationship Angelique has here with Evan parallels the relationship with Nicholas Blair, also played by Humbert Allen Astredo, as seen in the present day except here it is Angelique who has the upper hand in the relationship. * This does not seem to be the 1968 Angelique being brought BACK in time to 1897 but rather the 1796 Angelique being brought forward into 1897 from her soul being claimed by the Dark Lord in 1796. She speaks of Barnabas in the past and makes no reference to the future Barnabas, as well as not remarking on any possible resemblance between Evan Hanley and Nicholas Blair. * Sandor is left-handed. * TIMELINE: Day 281 begins and will end in 715. It's midnight. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the beginning of the teaser, Quentin, Evan, and Sandor are standing still doing nothing when suddenly Evan tells Sandor to go find Jamison. Clearly they were standing waiting for their cue. * Quentin tells Angelique that she is in Collinwood; however, they are actually in the cottage on the grounds of the Collins' family estate. I believe at times that the estate is referred to as "Collinwood" as well. Clearly that is what Quentin meant here anyway. * In the cottage, when the shot shifts to Angelique before she disappears and she is obviously being projected in Chromakey, you can see Quentin briefly run at the side of the shot, apparently to take another position on the set. * David Selby flubs, "Miss Rachel... or, uhhh, Miss Drummond" to Barnabas. I don't know that this is a flub. David Selby/Quentin doesn't react as if it is. It struck me that it was a bit of a dig at or one-upmanship with Barnabas, Quentin trying to suggest to him that he has a more intimate or familiar relationship with Rachel, since Barnabas has said he was here to visit "Miss Drummond." * Barnabas says to Rachel, about Josette, "I loved her very deeply. Does that surprise you?" Afterwards, he tells her that Josette lived a very long time ago. He then follows up with "...she was loved deeply and dearly by my ancestor." Rachel doesn't react to why Barnabas loved Josette deeply, and the premise that Barnabas has always felt he has a commitment to Josette doesn't adequately explain how Barnabas fell in love with Josette. The scene shifts back and forth between Barnabas/Rachel and Angelique in the cottage, who is preparing to strangle Rachel. It seems to me that the suggestion is that Barnabas has told the story of Josette to Rachel in those intervening moments when we see Angelique. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 711 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 711 - Let's Twist Again0711